New Girl
by PoseidonAndZeus
Summary: There is a new girl at camp named Lynn. She is claimed a child of Poseidon. Jason likes her and she likes Jason. Pipers death makes the relationship possible, but will a boy from Hermes named Zack get in the way? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Lynn POV

"This is very important," said my mother, "You must go with Stony and do what he tells you. I love you, Lynn." My mother kisses my forehead and hands me a backpack, "You must go." I still don't understand what is going on. My best friend, Stony, grabs my arm. "We must hurry if we are to make it to camp safely," he tells me. I nod, even thought I haven't the slightest idea what is going on. I get inside of a silver car, and Stony speeds off. I wave goodbye to my mother, because something tells me I won't be seeing her for a long time; if I ever see her again. When we are on a dirt road, Stony stops the car. We walk a little further up to meet a boy with curly brown hair, big brown eyes, and tan skin.

"Hey, I'm Leo. We must hurry," he says. I look at his orange shirt which has the words _Camp Half-Blood _written on it, along with a pegasus. I follow him up a hill until we pass a tree with a dragon curled around the bottom. I follow this Leo guy over to a group of kids.

"This is Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Jason, and Pi- never mind." He stopped himself at Pi-, I wonder who- whatever her full name is- she was. The Jason guy looked really sad when Leo said that.

"Sorry, Jason." Jason is actually kind of cute; blonde hair, blue eyes.

"What am I doing here?" I ask all of the sudden. Stony turns to me and explains everything about being a demigod. I was confused at first, but who wouldn't be. He then leads me to the cabin of Hermes where I will be staying.

"We have capture the flag tonight," he tells me. I nod my head, remembering what he said about that game.

"What team?"

"Blue," he answers me. I can't stop myself from thinking about that Jason boy...

"Hey Stony?"

"Yeah?"

"Who is that Pi- girl?"

"Oh. That was Piper. She was Jason's girlfriend. She died in the war to defeat Gaea. It was a heroic death," he answers sadly. So that means that Jason is single... No. He just lost his girlfriend, Lynn, don't be like that!

I walk to dinner later alone. I sit at the Hermes table, next to a boy with sandy blonde hair, warm brown eyes, and a nice, white smile. Maybe he can help me get my mind off of Jason; but I don't want to use anyone.

Jason POV

I can't stop thinking about that Lynn girl. She was drop dead gorgeous; black hair and sea green/ blue eyes. She might help me get my mind off of Piper, but I don't want to use her. That would be mean. But I really do like her. Watching her sit next to Zack, laughing and talking, makes me jealous. I can tell that he is going to make a move on her. He takes her hand under the table. She looks kind of startled at first, but then gets comfortable with it. Great. Then, the strangest thing happens. The symbol of a trident appears over her head. Percy's brother. She is a child of Poseidon. Zack lets go of her hand and stares above in shock. So does everyone else; including her. At least she isn't a child of Zeus. Then I wouldn't be able to date her.

"Behold, Lynn Waters, daughter of Poseidon. Storm bringer; King of the Sea!" shouts Chiron. There is a small applause. We have been used to children of the big three, by now.


	2. Chapter 2

Lynn POV

The campers have resumed eating and talking, and I am about to walk back to the cabin, holding hands with Zack, when Percy comes up to us.

"Hey, little sister!" he says, smiling. Annabeth is next to him, also smiling, "Let me show you our cabin. Go with Annabeth." I do as told and walk with Annabeth to cabin three. Just before Percy turns around to go with us, I hear what he says to Zack.

"Careful with my sister, now." Percy is and amazing brother. I know we are going to be best friends. I don't even know if you would call Zack and I a couple. We haven't kissed, just held hands. And it's my first day here. As Annabeth leads me to the cabin, Percy runs up in between us. He takes Annabeth's hand and looks at me.

"Hey, little sis."

"What makes you think I'm younger?"  
"How old are you?"

"16."

"I'm seventeen. Ha." he smirks.

"Well then," I say. He leads me to the cabin and we walk inside. Annabeth leaves me and Percy. The cabin smells of the sea, and there is a fountain in the back. I walk back and touch the water.

"So," says Percy.

"I'm tired," I say.

"OK, we can go to bed if you want." I nod my head. I really was tired, it just took me this long to realize it. I lay on the bed across from Percy's, and fall asleep quite easily.

When I wake up, Percy shows me the arena. I find a celestial bronze dagger and decide that it will be my weapon. Two hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?"

"The ice cream man," I say. I turn around to a smiling Zack. We hug and then he kisses my cheek.

"How is the Poseidon cabin?" he asks me.

"It's good."

"So, do you want to go out later?"

"Sure," I say.

PAGE BREAK

Zack knocks on the cabin door at 6 o'clock. Percy answers it.

"Is Lynn here?" I can hear him ask. I walk up to the door.

"I'm here."

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah," I say, stepping out. Percy glares at Zack when he isn't looking, and I have to laugh.

"Whats so funny?" they both ask at the same time.

"Nothing, nothing. Let's go." We walk to the beach hand in hand.

"Come on," I tell him. I'm going to perform a trick Percy taught me.

"In the water?"

"Yeah, seaweed brain." I take him into the water and form a protective air bubble around us. We look at the ocean, holding hands. All the fish, the plants. He pulls me toward him and leans down, kissing me square on the lips. I felt free. It was our first kiss. When we pull away, I pop the bubble just to see his reaction. I can breathe, but he can't. I pull us up to the top and he gasps for air.

"Funny," he says. I smile. I create a wave for us to ride back to shore, me sitting on his lap. We lay on the beach for a while. Talking, laughing, and occasionally kissing. This is a pretty fun date. When I get home, Zack walks me in. Percy has his arms crossed.

"What?" I ask him.

"You were out late," he says.

"Percy, are you kidding me? It's eight o'clock, and you aren't the boss of me!" I probably sound like a little kid, but I don't care. Percy grunts.

"What did you do?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm your brother."

"_Half-_brother," I correct him.

"Whatever," he says, "What did you do?"

"Things, Percy. We did things."

Percy turns to Zack. "What were you off doing with my little sister?" I shoot him a glance saying _don't tell._

"We did things." I walk over to my bed. I yawn.

"I'm tired. You can leave now, Zack."

"FIne," says Percy.

Jason POV

I get more jealous then ever before when I watch Lynn go on her date to the beach with Zack. He kisses her! Great, now if I want to date her they will have to break up, because they are an official couple. I watch them from a shady tree on the beach. Thankfully, they are so lost in each other-ick- that neither of them notice me.


End file.
